<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julance- Day Twenty Three; Guitar by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465630">Julance- Day Twenty Three; Guitar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon'>fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guitar, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julance- Day Twenty Three; Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance strummed the last chord and finished the lyric of the song. It was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He practiced it again and this time when he finished someone coughed to announce their presence. He turned to see Coran standing behind him. “That was wonderful, my boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled and set his guitar aside. “Thanks, my mom would sing it to my siblings and I. It’s a lullaby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” Coran sat next to Lance in the main room as Lance gave him the translation. “That is wonderful! How do you play this… uh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a guitar! I’ve been playing since I was six.” Lance excitedly launched into identifying each part of the instrument, telling Coran what they did. He showed the older man how to hold it and a few notes and chords. Coran listened and enthusiastically participated, he picked it up easily, telling Lance it was similar to an Altean instrument he used to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Coran called Lance to the main room again, with the instrument he was told about. Coran began explaining everything he could and showed Lance how to play it. Soon, the two were giving each other lessons. It helped them bond and Lance was glad to have someone who loved this as much as he did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>